The End Of The Beginning
by kathryn ashworth
Summary: Post A Brief Encounter, contains spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-own nothing, all in my head, please don't sue

Why hello to you my old chum, how are you? Have you had a hair cut? Fabulous, now back to me, well as you can imagine quite a bit has happened since we last saw each other. My mother didn't speak to me for two weeks after I didn't accept either proposal, it was two weeks of bliss I tell you, anyway Gary and I dated for a couple of months after that, until Tamara turned up out of the blue, which as you can imagine went down well, so we broke up, which in the end worked out well, I reacted in the usual way and retreated to The Hamilton Lodge, and then actually went on holiday, go me.  
I didn't go anywhere exotic, in fact in rained the whole week, but I did expect that, there was a very unexpected moment when I decided that spending every evening sat on my own duvet cocooning wasn't working so went for a quiet drink, and long story short, quite literally bumped into Mike, which was such fun, as I hadn't seen him since the night we broke up. (Flashback) Miranda walks into the pub and straight into Mike,  
"oh sorry sir thank you please"  
"Miranda, is that you?"  
"Mike? What are you doing here?"  
"I was just about to ask the same thing, how are you?"  
"Not bad considering"  
"Sorry, I'll just let my cousin know I'll be a bit longer than I thought"  
"This is the last place I would have expected to find you, every hotel between the Hamilton Lodge and here full?"  
"Funny, no, I needed to get away, things with Gary went a little awry"  
"Oh I'm sorry" Mike tried to sound genuine but his heart was doing backflips, this could be his second chance with her.  
"Yes his ex-wife turned up and well there was an almighty row and I had to get away, enough of me how has life treated you?"  
"Not bad. Same old same old really, I have been meaning to call you, just so see how you are doing but always chicken out at the last minute. I miss you Quirky, will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night, just as friends, so we can catch up properly?"  
"OK then, you have my number, just tell me where I need to be" (end flashback)  
So I have my Marple back, and I couldn't be happier, we're taking things slowly and I know how he feels, but I'm really falling for him, I think it was my feelings for Gary that stopped me feeling like this before.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-own nothing, all in my head, please don't suE

"Think, Stevie, I need a better excuse than 'My parrot has escaped', and no getting myself arrested doesn't count"

"Why can't you just endure it, I'm sure Mike will keep you entertained"

"Endure it? Endure it?" Tilly and Charlie are having a wedding planning dinner and your advice is to endure it?"

Welcome back, as you may have guessed the big news is Tilly and Charlie are getting married, which as you can imagine has sent my mother into overdrive, she literally rings every half hour to see if Mike and I are engaged yet, it's what I call infuriating, although things on the Mike front are still going swimmingly as I could tell you were about to ask, I have finally told him I love him, ironically when we were having all day breakfast.

Anyhoo I'd better get ready for the ordeal later tonight, I have agreed with Stevie that if it gets too much I will text her saying 'Waterloo I was defeated you won the war', can't beat a bit of ABBA, she will ring the restaurant and say that I need to hurry back as there is a fire at the shop, it's cruel I know but I don't think I can survive otherwise.

"Queen Kong, will you be be my bridesmaid"

"Are you just asking me so you make yourself the centre of attention ?"

"Of course, but you are one of my best friends and I want you there"

A waiter comes over to the table "Miss Hart?"

"Yes?"

"I have a message for you from Stevie, there has been a small fire at your shop, and you need to get back as soon as possible"

"It's a bit early to have text Stevie, we hadn't even ordered, they weren't that unbearable"

"I didn't I think there must have been a fire" and so they returned to the shop to find a fire engine outside and Stevie flirting with one of the firemen inside.

"Why yes you can practice your fireman's lift on me anytime"

"Only useful if children need rescuing though, what happened"

"I was just making a cup of tea in my office and the kettle burst into flames, serves you right for buying such a cheap one." The fireman returned to the shop to speak to Miranda

"There has been no damage to the property but I recommend you close for a couple of days whilst the smell clears and the office dries out"

"Will I at least be able to stay in my flat upstairs?"

"I don't recommend it"

"It's OK you can stay at mine" Mike chipped in

"Well I'll just pop upstairs to get some clothes and bits and bobs and see you in a couple of minutes"

"Who says you need clothes?"

"Oooooh cheeky"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello from Ambleside, which is lovely, but possibly the coldest place I have ever been it's like walking round in a freezer. It's certainly been an eventful weekend, but more of that later and all I'm saying is that if you are going to have a path that steep down to your pub you could at least grit it when it is snowing and that postcard racks are dangerous in a place where lots of people have rucksacks.

It's a last minute thing coming up here, I need to get over the drama that was Tilly's wedding, the dress was predictably awful. I looked like a transvestite stuck in a Wendy House, and it only got worse at the reception, I slipped on the dancefloor and managed to throw a glass of red wine over Tilly. So that was the end of that, and to cheer me up Mike has bought me on holiday.

"We must come up here more often"

"I know, I love walking up here"

"I actually meant for the mint cake, and the fact that its practically mandatory to wear lots of jumpers, but who knew that exercise could be so much fun, and of course curling up with you in front of the fire, it's so romantic"

"Speaking of romantic, it's a lovely sunset, do you want to go for a walk by the lake?"

"But it's freezing"

"Please? We can go for hot chocolate after"

"Oh, OK then"

So we go for a walk and it's lovely apart from being about -20, and snowing heavily it's really romantic.

"Lake Windermere is so lovely"

"Actually it's just called Windermere, there is only one lake with the word Lake in its name and that's Bassenthwaite Lake, all the others are Meres, Tarns or Waters"

"I thought we were going for a romantic walk and hot chocolate not a geography

lesson."

We get to the bar where we are going for hot chocolate, but before we go in Mike insists we stop and sit on a bench I protest, but he persuades me it won't take long so I give in and he starts, well stating the bleeding obvious.

"Quirky, when you turned me down in the restaurant I was so heartbroken, you are this warm, funny, loving, beautiful woman, and I thought we were truly happy. I'm not ashamed to say that when I got home I cried, because I thought I'd lost you forever, and then you literally walked back into my life. These last few months have been the best of my life and I don't want them to end"

With this he got down on one knee.

"So Miranda will you make sure they never do and do me the greatest pleasure by marrying me?"

"Oh Mike I don't know what to say, of course I will, it hurt at the time but I think the break up with Gary was the best thing that ever happened to me because it meant you came back into my life. Now can we please go inside or you will be marrying a human ice cube."

I am now an engaged woman, I haven't told my mother yet, I want to enjoy it. (Key turning in the door) , Mike has popped out to get a bottle of champagne to celebrate, so bye. Oh yes the hot chocolate was amazing, now in the nicest possible way, please go away.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual don't own anything, all made up

A hearty hello and welcome to you all, isn't it a glorious day. As you may have guessed I've not told my mother yet, there is also another development, which is possibly not a surprise but Mike is moving in with me.

"Morning Stevie"

"Morning? It's practically evening. Anyway how was was the weekend?"

"Ah not bad, slipped over outside a pub, knocked a postcard rack over, walked into a cardboard cut-out of Tom Daley, got engaged, you know the usual"

"What THE Tom Daley?, the diver?"

" No the less well known estate agent, and of all the things I just mentioned you focus on that?"

"Hello darling, do you know where your father put your school photos, for some unknown reason he wants to put them on the computer, and are you engaged yet?"

"Hello mum, no I don't know and as I was just saying to my elfin friend here, yes I am"

"What? Really?" Penny and Stevie say in unison

"Yes really, there is no reason to sound so surprised"

"I'm sorry but there really is"

"You and Mike are seriously engaged?"

"Yip, and he's moving in next wee

"I just have to check Mike actually asked you to marry him, despite having spent time aroundathrynasho The Allure? Amazing."

"The Allure is clearly not as potent as you think"

"There is nothing more potent than The Allure, he must be a unique case of Allure immunity"

"What is she on about?"

"I don't know, Stevie, will you go put the kettle on, and try not to burn the shop down this time"

"This is reminding me of the night your father and I got engaged, there was a secluded cove near the hotel and we wanted to be"

"Unacceptable"

"And of course he did his usual trick"

"They weren't my curtains"

"Beach. Must dash, have a hat to find"

"Honey I'm home". I roll my eyes at this he can be such a cliche sometimes. "How was your day?"

"We'll I finally told my mother, naturally she was thrilled although she does want us to get married as soon as possible and I quote 'Before Mike realises his mistake and dumps you."

"Aw Quirky, you know the only mistake I ever made with you was letting you slip through my first time, and that worked out well in the end, I promise never to leave you again, I love you more than anything in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come in, come in, would you like a drink? Excellent, nibbles are on the table, such a satisfying word, nibbles. Nibbles, lovely"

If you are now with drink and nibbles I have news to impart, but firstly welcome to our joint Engagement/Mike Moving In Party, and thanks for the present (I'm presuming you have brought something if not, rude, and please leave immediately.) So news, avoiding my mother after she announced our engagement in the local paper, not with a small notice as any normal person would do, but with a full page ad, wish I could say I've never been so embarrased but unfortunately can't, although an unexpected benefit is more people coming into the shop, although most of them are it gawp as she had the audacity to put the address in the ad, so "people could see how amazing this is." I'm surprised she hasn't had t-shirts printed yet. Am back on speaking terms with Gary, mainly because Stevie was sick of him coming into the shop and me hiding under the desk and her having to come up with an excuse, if I had been to the doctors/dentists as much as she claimed I would have been worried about my health. Mum actually wanted us to have the party at the restaurant, but I pointed out that it's a little insensitive to have an engagement party at your ex-boyfriends place, especially as we're only just being civil again.

"You should do a report on it at this time of year, it's the right conditions and it's a public service, black ice is an absolute death trap."

"Of course, I'll suggest it to my boss, sorry I just need to speak to Miranda"

"You looked to be having fun with my dad, he seemed to be on his favourite subject, I remember at school all the other kids were scared of spiders or the dark, and I was the lone weirdo terrified of black ice"

"Awww, my poor Quirky"

"Queen Kong much excitement for the engagintons"

"Thanks how's married life treating you?"

"Oh it's splendifferous, you'll love it"

"Excuse me, Miranda can I have a word?"

"Sure, Gary, be right back"

"I know we've only just patched things up between us but I have some big news, a friend is setting up a restaurant in Tokyo and has asked me to help out, and I've said yes,I'm putting the shop on the market tomorrow, I thought I'd better tell you first."

"You're leaving again? Is this because of me and Mike?"

"No of course not, I'm thrilled for you both, honest, it's just this is a fantastic opportunity, and you know how long I've wanted to go to Japan. It also means I won't be here for the wedding, sorry."

A/N Would just like to say thanks for the reviews (bit late I know keep meaning to say this but forgetting)


	6. Chapter 6

Morning, and sorry about the appearance, it was Gary's leaving do last night and things got a little out of hand so feeling a bit fragile, but at least I don't have 12 hours on a plane to Tokyo.

"It means the world to have you here guys, I'm gonna miss you all. Miranda, Mike, I hope your wedding is wonderful and with a little help from Stevie, I can be there (pulls Gary on a stick from behind his back), we not sure what you can sing when you get me out, as it very much were, anyway to the future, Kanpai"

It was going well until Stevie suggested we go to a club.  
"So do you like your present?"  
"I do we'd better keep you and Heather separated, you don't want to get back to find the shop filled with baby Gary's and Heather's on sticks do you?"  
"I'm gonna miss you, we were going to have a full size cardboard cutout made but they are ridiculously expensive."  
"And it's a stupid idea, how did you come up with that?"  
"I saw it in the paper some racing driver* did it and it seemed like good idea at the time."  
Well Stevie came over and said the fatal word that has resulted in me looking like I slept in a hedge "Jagerbombs?" I knew then it would end badly, and to top it off am going wedding dress shopping with mum and the girls in less than 2 hours, wish me luck.

"This place specialises in Maternity wear, why have you brought me here I'm not pregnant."  
Kill me now please, please.  
"No but this is the place most likely to have something to fit you." Rude. As you can tell the dress shopping is going well, we've not even tried anything on yet and eloping is looking more and more tempting.  
"We need a dress that well detracts from her, well general appearance really."  
"Mother!"  
"What? It's true, and I'm just trying to avoid the transvestite look."  
"Right I can't cope with this now, I'm going home to nurse my hangover, we can try again next week."

*it was triple World Touring Car champion (and all round nice guy) Andy Priaulx


	7. Chapter 7

A very very hearty hello, no I'm not in fancy dress, it's the wedding this afternoon, let me just pinch myself, have been doing it a lot recently. So news, I have been denying any relation to my mother more than ever as my t-shirt prediction came true, it has picture of me and Mike on the front saying 'My daughter is marrying this man' and on the back saying 'Yes,really', Stevie turned down my idea of carve your own fruit friends kits for the shop, on the basis that no sane person would buy them, just plain rude, and Tilly is pregnant, so have been given every detail, I've known for less than a week and already it's driving me mad, but do have £10 on with Stevie that the baby's first words will be "Bear With". Let's on with the wedding then.

"You look more beautiful, than I could have believed."

"Thanks, you don't scrub up too badly yourself."

"We'd better go inside, everyone is expecting us."

"I'd rather be with you."

"Well I would too, but the sooner we go in, the sooner we can get back to the flat."

"Well when you put it like that."

I am speaking to you as a married woman, if I'm being honest I feared this day would never come, almost as much as my mother did. So far the day has been without embarrassment, well almost. The church is just round the corner from the flat so dad and I decided to walk, this was not the best idea as we were so worried about something happening to the dress on the way there that I managed to walk into a bollard. It was quite a low one so I only noticed when I couldn't walk any further and realised my dress was stuck. Thankfully no-one saw so I'm not telling anyone.

"May I say how exquisite you look"

"Gary? What are you doing here. I thought you were in Japan."

"I was, I have a family funeral tomorrow."

"Oh I'm sorry, but that only explains why you're in the country and not here specifically"

"Oh I bumped into your mum yesterday, she practically begged me to come, and as if I was going to miss it."

"I'm glad she did, although 'Gary on a stick' is a big hit I think everyone has said how ingenious it was, Stevie is loving it natrually. So how is life in the Land Of The Rising Sun treating you?"

"It's fantastic, the restaraunt is really popular, and I have a girlfriend, who keeps me busy the rest of the time."

"She doesn't need a green card does she? Sorry, couldn't resist."

"No she's half English so all sorted on that front"

"I'm glad, you seem really happy."

"May I have the next dance?"

"Ordinarily I would say yes but as it is Mike and I's first dance I have to say no, come get me later."

I have never felt more the centre of attention than I did during our first dance, Mike chose the song, The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, which oddly was the first song I ever loved, Gary and I did get a dance to Patience by Take That, which caused Mike to look distinctly annoyed, I don't blame him I was still his girlfriend when I kissed Gary Barlow, he knows it meant nothing but I don't blame him for being a bit annoyed. Mum insisted we open her present that night, apparently it was something for the honeymoon, I was terrified when I opened it, thankfully it was just a camera. As the party is winding down I shall bid you farewell.


	8. Chapter 8

They finally escaped the madness of the reception by repeatedly making mention of their early flight, which convinced no-one. It was a short stroll back to the flat, Miranda had mercifully removed her shoes as they were not only an impediment to dancing, but also standing and walking like a normal person, unfortunately this also meant that her dress now dragged on the floor, causing not only the bottom to be covered in mud but also made it so much easier to fall over it, and the many champagne toasts didn't help either. They did make an odd looking couple walking back home, arm in arm in their wedding finery, Mike carrying her shoes and Miranda holding up her dress.

When they at last got back to the flat, Mike insisted she wait in the shop,

"It'll be less than five minutes I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

After what felt like the longest five minutes of Miranda's life, Mike reappeared, and taking her hand lead her up the stairs to the flat, and despite nearly dropping her whilst fumbling with his keys carried her over the threshold, where the flat was bathed in the flickering light from literally hundreds of candles.

"What? How? Who? This took more than five minutes to do."

"It did, this is the work of my brother and Stevie, that's why they disappeared, they set everything out, I just had the fun job of lighting them all."

"Thank God, I did worry when they went missing, but I'm glad, it's beautiful, I thought today couldn't get any more perfect, well bollard incident aside, but it has."

He gave her a brief kiss on the forehead before going in to the kitchen, a loud popping noise made her turn round.

"Champagne?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk? And do I have much choice now you have opened the bottle?"

"No on both counts, and I just have to tell you again, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, today has been so wonderful I never want it to end."

"Unfortunately it must, days do have the nasty habit of only being 24 hours long. I know I sound like a cheesy card, or worse my mother, we have the rest of our lives together."

"That sounds like a toast, 'To us and to our future'"

They clinked glasses and he reached out and caressed the soft skin of her neck with his thumb, she loved this feeling, his touch was so tender, he made her feel small and delicate, not the lumbering mass she usually felt she was. The moment was interrupted by some clattering from the shop below followed by banging on the door, when she opened it Miranda was faced with a very drunk Stevie being held up by Mike's brother.

"Lost keys. James think here."

"They are on the kitchen table." She wisely decided to give the keys to him with some words of experience.

"Make sure there is a large glass of water by the bed and a bucket or washing up bowl, this will sound very forward but it would be best if you stayed over, she's not the best person to leave alone, I'll spare you the details."

"Don't worry I'll keep her safe, have a wonderful honeymoon"

"Thanks, and good luck for tonight."

Whilst locking the door Miranda felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"You have spent far too much of today thinking of others, it's your wedding day, you should be the centre of attention. Now please retire to our room whilst I put out all these candles out, and again I love you."

"There's even more in here."

"I know, I did light them all, I wouldn't be surprised if there are some in the bathroom but I didn't check, and anyway my brother and Stevie aren't known for showing restraint."

"I will just go and check, love you."

"Yip they are all over the place, even on top of the loo seat, not very practical, and wow!"

He stood before her with his bow tie loose around his neck and the first 3 buttons of his shirt undone. "You look well wow."

"I like to think I could be James Bond."

"The short sighted Bond, these don't help." She said reaching out and tapping his glasses.

"Better?"

"A bit, you look as much like James Bond as I do Keira Knightly, but very sexy anyway. Will you give me a hand, this clasp is a bit tricky."

"Of course Moneypenny."

"Really? Call my lawyer I want a divorce."Noting the look on his face. "Not really. Now put those glasses back on and switch on the light, you'll never undo it in this."

Once he had removed her necklace and his glasses and turned out the light he slid his hands around her waist, deftly undoing the laces on the back of her dress and allowing her to breathe properly for the first time since she put it on.

"Now Mrs Jackford, I've been wanting to do this all day." With that he tightened his grip on her and moved his head closer to hers before kissing her in the most breathtaking way.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing? Isn't Stevie here?"  
"Yes, but she has brought a couple of friends along."  
"Who Tilly and Charlie? They aren't that bad."  
"Nope." They came round the corner to be greeted by Stevie brandishing Heather Small and Gary.  
"Why why why have you brought those things?"  
"To make it easier to spot me in a crowd."  
"Why couldn't you have made a sign, Miranda and Mike, or even Miracle? Now we look like we're going home with an escaped lunatic."  
"You look like the lunatic, flip-flops? It's February, it's snowed pretty much every day since you left, why aren't you wearing more sensible shoes."  
"Firstly, thanks Mum, always want to know the weather when I have been away and secondly managed to get my feet sunburned a couple of days ago and it's too painful to wear anything else."  
"It will be fun in the shop then, the boiler went yesterday, your mum is waiting in for the engineer, but I was told if they don't have the part it will be at least a week to get it fixed."

"Hello darling. Why are you in flip-flops? It's snowing."  
"I know it is, have just been out in it, and I managed to get my feet really sunburnt a couple of days ago, can't wear anything else, if you want to chat come up in about 10 minutes as I think I may be getting hypothermia, and have spent most of the day with sand in an inappropriate place so want a shower and to get changed."

"So tell all, well not all all"  
So Stevie is round for a post-honeymoon catch up/girls night. Mike has sensibly decided that it would be a good night to visit his dad. Though he did come back earlier than expected and was greeted to the spectacle of Stevie and I singing and dancing to Summer Nights, I do an outstanding John Travolta impression, even though I do say so myself, although he was more bemused than impressed.  
"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow Stevie. Don't be too long." He said with a wink.  
"Right I know what that look means, I'm off, see you in the morning."  
"See you, oh don't forget it's honeymoon photos and present giving on Saturday, everyone's arriving for 7.30 ish."

"Hello and welcome, presents first, Stevie, just a little something for your collection of holiday liqueurs, I have no idea what it's made of or how to pronounce the name all I know is it is suitably undrinkable and about 85% alcohol. Mum, I saw this and thought of you, all the living room is missing is painting of a man fishing from a raft, and finally Tilly and Charlie, for you a photo frame decorated with shells from a deserted beach, please enjoy."

On with the photos after the usual test shots, bits of the flat, each other, we get to the actual honeymoon shots. The first isn't what you'd expect.  
"You made fruit friends on honeymoon?" Asks a bewildered Stevie.  
"Yes there was a basket in the living room, what else could I have done?"  
"I don't know, eaten it."  
"The very idea."  
"Where was Mike when you were doing all this."  
"I was asleep, I'm not too keen on flying so had slightly indulged in the complementary drinks, and had gone to sleep it off." He said looking rather embarrassed.  
"On with the next photo, thank you please very much."

"This was the sunrise on the first day."  
"You were up at sunrise, amazing."  
"Rude, and like I said it was the first day, very much feeling the jet lag."  
"That explains a lot."

"This was a little cafe about 5 minutes from where we were staying, as usual in those places the food was fantastic and ridiculously cheap. Please note how happy Mike looks in this photo before we proceed."  
"Why are you showing these?" He whispered in my ear.  
"Because they are funny, and at least this is the last really bad one of you there are still the beach party ones of me to come." I whispered back rather testily.  
"This is just after Mike realises that in Thailand you don't take the word spicy lightly."  
He quickly selects the next photo.  
"And this is Miranda realising the same thing."  
The rest of the photos are the usual mix of pictures of each other and interesting things we saw. Apart from the final batch which were taken on the final evening.  
"The mayor, well he was the equivalent, was throwing a party on the last night as his daughter was getting married the day after and everyone in town was invited down to the beach, even visitors."  
Mike took over the telling of the story, mainly because he could remember most of the night, whereas it got a little hazy for me.  
"When we arrived the bride and groom were having some sort of blessing, and at the end the monk, at least I think he was a monk, who was performing the ceremony asked if there were any other couples who were intending to marry soon, or had recently done so. One of the young men who looked after the cottages where we were staying said that we were, and helpfully translated."  
As I actually remembered this bit of the evening I took over.  
"He made us hold hands whilst a group of locals stood around repeating everything he said, which was a little unnerving as it was all in Thai and could have meant anything."  
"The young man from where we were staying, I can't remember his name, told us it translated as 'May your life be filled with happiness and that all your children be virtuous' then there were many drinks, and much dancing."  
"I don't remember this but I seem to be quite enthusiastic."  
The photo shows two locals "attempting but not quite succeeding" to pick me up and spin me round" from what I have been told we left not long after, as I tried to engage a palm tree on the beach in conversation and Mike sensibly decided I needed to sleep.

"And that is the end of our presentation, I hope you have all enjoyed. Please leave quietly as to not disturb the neighbours."  
Everyone left bar my mother left, this could only end badly and Mike quite sensibly decided to excuse himself.  
"Are you and Mike planning to start a family soon? Belinda has been unbearable since Tilly told everyone she was pregnant, and at your age it won't be so easy to conceive."  
"Mother, please. It's too late to have this conversation, can we talk about this later, I want to go to bed."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again old friend, it's been a while, so news. Gary is back from Japan and has brought his lovely girlfriend Jessica with him and they are opening a restaraunt together. After the goings on at the wedding Stevie and Mike's brother got together, cue much twittering about The Allure, frankly it's just white noise now, but they do seem very happy together. Tilly had a girl, they called her Cassandra Victoria Kitty, I feel so sorry for the poor child having Tilly and Charlie for parents and a name like that, Kitty, you may as well make the poor child wear a Please Bully Me t-shirt. Anyway it's the christening tomorrow and Mike and I are to be Godparents, such fun.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late, I know but I can't find my other earring."  
"Can't you just wear another pair?"  
"Doesn't matter, found it."  
An almighty crash from the bedroom.  
"Don't worry I'm fine."  
"What happened?"  
"I fell over the suitcase."  
"Some things never change do they Quirky?"

Well we survived have survived the service, though Cassie seemed to be having as much fun as we were, she cried the entire time. Although I am the verge of tears myself, my mother has not let the grandchild issue go yet, not that I expected her to, but it's getting out of hand, she's taken to asking when the last time we had 'a quiet night in', it's just too hideous. Although Mike looks similarly annoyed Tilly's grandmother has recognised him, and is absolutely facinated by the 'celebrity' at the party. He was also of interest to the girls from school, he was the person who had taken pity and married Queen Kong, the interest turned to confusion when they discovered he wasn't just taking pity on me.

Thankfully we had an excuse to leave early, as it was our first wedding anniversary on the day, Mike had booked us a few days away, he was taking me up to the Lakes again, not a euphemism, we had 4 days in Ambleside. His cousin had a flat in town so we stayed there, spending our days walking, and laughing at all the couples in matching outfits. I don't know what makes them want to do it, they look ridiculous.

Well better go, it's Stevie's birthday soon and I'm organising a surprise present, and I need to check everyone has the appropriate outfits and knows where to be and at what time, is will be a success, I won't be able to face her if it isn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Well today has been interesting, it's Stevie's birthday so we have had our giant game of Where's Miranda/Everyone Else?

"Stevie."

"It's 7am why are you ringing?"

"Happy birthday, there is a package that should be dropping through your letterbox as I speak, please watch the DVD and follow the instructions."

In the package Stevie found return train tickets to London, a hotel address and instructions to pack an overnight bag.

"Hello and happy birthday." The DVD began "Your present is a giant game of Where's Miranda? Please be at the shop for 9am sharp, with instructions to follow. This DVD will self destruct in 5 seconds (hums Mission Impossible theme) it won't really but always wanted to say it."

"We are now the matching outfit couple." Mike said "and what was it you said in Ambleside, oh yes 'We'll become one of them over my dead body.'"

"I know, sorry, I'll make it up to you later, and it is all in a good cause."

When Stevie arrives at the shop she is a little alarmed to see Miranda, Mike, Gary, Jessica, Tilly, Charlie and James all dressed in similar outfits.

"What's this?"

"I did say it was a giant game, we will be in various places in central London, when you find who you are looking for they will give you a piece of paper with a tube station written on it, where they are hiding will be pretty obvious when you get there but if you are stuck, text me and I will give you a hint. OK?"

"I think so."

"Right then off to the station we have a train to catch."

The journey was uneventful enough, well apart from the mad old lady who asked if we were some sort of cult and what we believed in, thankfully she got off at the next stop and left us in peace for the remainder of the journey. On arrival at the station everyone bar Stevie and I went off to the places where they were to hide.

"Shall we go for a coffee? Not to spoil it but I'm the last person you need to find, and I don't want to spend the entire day alone and looking frankly insane."

"Yeah sure."

We eventually find a table and I send Stevie off to order, I don't need anymore attention than strictly nessecary and start to regret the whole idea, but she's back more more quickly than I expected.

"So things seem to be going well with James."

"Yeah, he's practically living at mine, mainly cos he has the smallest flat ever, I would say it was the size of a shoebox, but I suspect there are shoeboxes that are larger."

"So without wanting to sound like my mother, is there the possibility of wedding bells?"

"If he asked tomorrow, I wouldn't say no, but I don't think he will, he doesn't seem the marrying type, he keeps talking about taking a year off work and taking me travelling."

Their conversation was interrupted by Miranda's phone going off.

"Right your first person is in position, as it very much were, you will need this, and have fun."

The rest of the day went almost without incident, well apart from Tilly not understanding to need to stay in one place and was wandering round Harrods as if she was on a shopping trip and Charlie managed to fall asleep and ended up at the end of the line, which led to a series of panicked phone calls trying to work out where he was, but thankfully we all made it to the London Eye in time as we had a pod booked just for us. We then had a couple of hours to kill so we headed to the hotel so we could all get ready for the big birthday meal.

Whilst we were getting ready I took the opportunity hide the purchase I made that afternoon whilst waiting for Stevie, it wasn't the sort of thing I wanted Mike to find by accident, unfortunately he did, there was a small cabinet in the bathroom so I put it in there, little did I know he had put his stuff on the other side.

He emerged from the bathroom carrying the pregnancy test I had bought earlier that day.

"Are you?"

"Well I don't know, hence the test."

"Sorry stupid question really."

"I was going to wait 'til tomorrow to tell you, I thought this with the madness of today might be a bit much."

"Well it is a bit overwhelming, when were you planning on taking it?"

"Tomorrow, but I can do it when we get back if you want."

"I want to know as soon as possible." He stood behind me and slid his hands around my waist to my stomach. This simple move let me know, though it wasn't planned, the baby would be cherished and loved whatever the situation.


	12. Chapter 12

We stood like that, with Mike resting his head on my shoulder and his thumbs drawing lazy circles on my stomach. We would be like that now, had Stevie not come and banged on the door, complaining we were going to be late for our reservation.

Annoyingly the table wasn't ready when we eventually got to the restaraunt, but sitting in the bar gave us a chance to catch up on what for some of us had been a very eventful day.  
"I don't know why you thought that Madame Tussaud's would be a good place for someone who needs to stand still." Gary complained. "I've lost count of how many photos I've had taken today. Still the look on people's faces when I was found and we walked out may have made up for it slightly."  
"I have just one question, Charlie, how did you fall asleep? In my experience the underground is filled with youths and their music."  
"It was but I was up most of the night with Cassie and just dropped off, bucket full of soz." The waiter came over.  
"Your table is ready, if you would like to come through."  
Miranda realised that saying it was for a birthday may have been a mistake, the table was festooned (good word) with streamers, balloons and all manner of confetti. The restaraunt had also given us a complementary bottle of champagne, this was an awkward moment, as to refuse would have been suspicious, but as Mike whispered in my ear, one glass won't hurt. Unfortunately when we were all with drinks Stevie insisted she give a speech.  
"Thank you very much please thank you caller for my birthday treat, it has been great fun. Well seeing as we are gathered here, James and I have announcement, well actually 2 announcements, firstly, we are intending to spend the next 4 months travelling around Australia."  
"4 months, I thought you were going for a year?" Miranda piped up.  
"Patience my massive friend, and news part duo, the reason we are only going for 4 months is because there will be a new arrival, I'm pregnant."

Well as you can imagine there was much surprise and many congratulations. Then the evening took an even more bizarre turn when Tilly stood up.  
"We weren't going to say anything tonight, but as we are clearly revealing pregnancies, Cassie is going to be having a little brother or sister."  
There were naturally more congratulations, and then the focus of the table turned to myself and Mike and Gary and Jessica, Stevie was the first to speak.  
"We'll seeing as this has turned into 'We have big news' anyone else care to share?"  
There was a simultaneous "No" from our end of the table, it felt awful to lie to everyone, but I wanted to be sure before I told anyone other than Mike, and in a perfect world I would have been sure before telling him.

The rest of the night went almost without incident, well apart from me sneezing and spilling my (decaf) coffee all over the pristine white tablecloth, and Stevie insisting she take the balloons back to the hotel. Thankfully Mike and I lingered over our deserts and coffees, it was nice just to talk without everyone else trying to eavesdrop.  
"How long have you thought you we may have an addition to the family?"  
"About a week, but I couldn't bear the thought of buying a test in town, knowing my mother she would know within 5 minutes of me buying the test, and as I knew we were coming here thought it was perfect, find out without mum knowing."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want to scare you, I know we had talked about it, but I always hoped it would be, well less of a surprise."  
"Why would you think I would be scared? You know I would love to have kids."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi mum, do you want a cup of tea?"

"That sounds lovely. Now darling I had a call from Belinda this morning."

"Stop there I know what you're going to say, I know Tilly is pregnant, she told us last night."

"What, Tilly's pregnant again? That's rather soon, I was going to say she wanted to know if Gary would be able to cater their Ruby Wedding party."

"I'm sure he will, but I have news that can't wait, I'm going to be an Auntie, Stevie's pregnant, everyone seems to be at the moment, must be something in the water."

"Oh darling I was hoping you were going to say you are, but that's excellent news anyway."

"We'll, that's my news part 2."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I did a test last night (and 3 more this morning just to be on the safe side) and Mike is making an appointment with Dr Gail for me."

"Why is he doing it?"

"His office is right next to the surgery, makes more sense than me traipsing out there."

"Must dash, but I am what I call over the moon."

This was evident later that morning when I got a phone call from mum asking me to pick her up from the police station as she had been arrested for breach of the peace. She was stood at the top of the Debenhams car park with a loudhailer shouting "My daughter is pregnant, hallelujah." This meant I had to close the shop for the afternoon as Stevie had the day off to go for a scan. It also led to me receiving the following text from Mike 'Been asked to cover a story about a woman announcing her daughter's pregnancy from the Debenhams car park, please tell me it's not Penny. M xxx' he wasn't too thrilled with the reply 'unfortunately it is, at the station now, such fun Q xxx', so he had to pass on the story, conflict of interest, which went down well as no one else wanted to interview her.

Thankfully she was let off with a caution, especially as I needed to get ready for dinner tonight. The four of us, well six, are taking Valerie out for dinner to break the good news. Although we get on better than at the disastrous dinner party, our relationship is best described as prickly. Wish me luck.


	14. Chapter 14

Apologies for the lack of updates recently real life (well the 6 Nations ,the return of the F1 and the culmination of the ski jumping anyway) and writer's block have been conspiring against me, sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N just to warn you there is a swear word in here, although as far as I am aware it is still a legal term. I don't want to change the rating for one word, so you have been warned.

Things are going well so far, but as we have been here less than 5 minutes and are just looking at menus that's to be expected. Stevie and I had decided to reduce the suspicion about neither of us drinking, by saying we are driving. We have decided to break the news later in the night. Naturally the small talk was excruciating, with long seconds of awkward silence, as none of us wanted to say anything that might even hint at the news to come. We had agreed that we would break the news between the main and dessert.

There were yet more seconds of silence, broken only from the beep of a mobile phone. Time crawled forward, eventually our food came and we had an excuse to sit in almost perfect silence, then the moment of truth. The waiter took our orders and Mike was the first to speak.  
"The reason we have brought you out tonight dad, is we have some big news. You're going to be a grandad, Miranda is pregnant."  
"Oh that's wonderful news, I'm thrilled." Though you would never have known from his tone of voice.  
"Actually, you're going to be a grandad twice." James piped up "Stevie's pregnant too."  
"When's the wedding." The return of the serious face. I was immediately very nervous.  
"There isn't going to be a wedding."  
"There is, I am not having a bastard grandchild."  
"Dad."  
"No arguments."  
"There isn't any time, we fly to Australia two weeks today."  
"That's plenty of time, you just need to go to the registry office tomorrow, I'm sure they'll have a space."

As you can imagine that rather overshadowed the rest of the evening, the silence was even more noticeable than before, we left as soon as we could. We went back to mine for impromptu wedding planning, James was going to the registry office the next day to enquire when they had spaces, Stevie and I were going outfit shopping.

The date was set, the wedding was to be a week on Tuesday, they were lucky as they got the last spot before the flight, as it was only a formality there were only a few people to invite, unfortunately I had to help in the descison. Eventually the parents, my mum (she insisted) and Gary and Jessica were invited. As we have to leave any minute for the ceremony I shall bid you farewell.


	16. Chapter 16

We've just dropped Stevie and James off at the airport, she said she way going to try and get them upgraded because they were on honeymoon, just like we did, I failed to mention that we only got upgraded because the woman on the check in desk had been to school with Mike. The wedding without a hitch, but with a hitching as it were. Well apart from me having a massive sneezing fit when we were asked wether the were any reasons why they shouldn't be married, which was possibly the most embarrassing thing that has ever happens to me, and that is saying something.

The reception was fun if slightly awkward, we (Stevie and James, Mike and I and Gary and Jessica) we went for fish and chips in the park, if only we hadn't suddenly been swooped upon by seagulls, would have been so much more fun. Though we had a trick up our collective sleeve. Gary and I had organised a surprise reception at the restaraunt, it also served as the opening night. It was obvious there was some tension between him and Jessica but it would come to a head a couple of weeks later, unfortunately I was there with mum for the inevitable culmination.

We had gone out for lunch, which as you can imagine was always going to be fun, but was made so much worse a few minutes later when there was a what I call a heated debate from the kitchen.  
"Stay cool, baby, nothing happened."  
"Stay cool? You nearly set fire to my kitchen and you are telling me to stay cool?"  
"It was an accident, I only wanted to make some toast."  
"How many times have I told you not to use my kitchen for personal things."  
"'My kitchen? We both own this place so it's half my kitchen if you want to be like that, if you want anything from the bar you have to ask one of us."  
He stormed out after this and Jessica came over to apologise.  
"I'm sorry there's no food on today." I interrupted.  
"I know, we heard every word, the best advice is to say the kitchen is closed for a couple of days, say he had an emergency dental appointment, but give him his space."

Thankfully they made up a few days later but added to my stress levels, which didn't need adding to, Mike and I are moving, a one bedroom flat was never going to be suitable when the baby came so we have bought a house, now we have the fun of packing. Although it was over 2 years ago Mike helpfully hadn't unpacked a couple of boxes, but still the amount of stuff we had was ridiculously thankfully our new house had an attic to store it all in.


	17. Chapter 17

'Miranda, how many times have I told you we are not naming the baby after ice creams, Viennetta and Magnum?"  
"I just suddenly wanted a Magnum and some Viennetta, they weren't supposed to be on there."  
"Oh, OK I'll see of we have any." He walks over to the freezer "We've not got any left I'll just go to the shop."

Hello and welcome to our new home, apologies for the boxes, we only moved in yesterday so have only unpacked the basics. Don't tell Mike but I was serious about the names, but on the upside I get ice cream out of it. We've decided no to know what we are having so having endless rows about names on the possible list, and in one case reminding of our first time at Mike's work Christmas party. I like the name Simon as it reminds me of my uncle who died when I was 14, unfortunately the name reminds Mike of the office bore, who I, entirely accidentally, injured.

"Simon, this is Miranda, Miranda, Simon."  
"So you're the one who has Mike so smitten."  
"Well I'm not sure smitten is the word but yes I am."  
"You don't see him in here."  
We were having a very nice conversation until he made passing reference to a model railway exhibition. I knew to be worried as cousin Benji is an enthusiast too, so I made my excuses and went to find Mike, if the evening had ended like that I would have been fine, but oh no, it was to get worse. We were happily chatting to another of Mike's colleagues when Simon came up behind me and stepping back to let someone past I stood on his foot, long story short. I broke his foot, though it wasn't his fault, Mike still feels responsible so that's another name off the list.

We're having a housewarming/baby shower tea party tomorrow so I decided to brighten the place up, so I went to the florists and bought some flowers, as we were still in the unpacking phase the house seemed a little empty and I wanted to brighten it up. unfortunately there was a huge chunk taken out of it and a couple of others were cracked, I found the missing piece easily enough, and thought that super glueing it back in place would solve the problem, things didn't quite go to plan though. Thankfully I had my phone in my pocket, and Mike would be finishing work soon. 'Can you pick up some nail varnish remover on the way home Q xxx' he replied quickly 'Sure, may I ask why you need it? M xxx' 'Long story, tell you when you get home Q xxx'

"How did you stick yourself to the table?" Mike managed to ask, between fits of laughter.  
"I was repairing that vase that got broken in the move and must have spilled some of the superglue, and can you please unstick me? This isn't the most comfortable position." Despite a couple more minutes of questioning I was free, and hurried (well sort of, its hard to move quickly when you're 7 1/2 months pregnant, but you know what I mean) towards the bathroom, well being glued to a table for an hour and a half does take it's toll.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello and welcome to baby central, the shop is now part crèche as Stevie insisted on coming back to work only two weeks after giving birth, although she correctly argued that when my baby comes we can take turns in being front of shop and looking after the children. Tilly has also had her baby and once again I feel for the poor child with the name they gave him, Tarquin Nicholas Christian, I swear they want their children to be beaten up.

Stevie had a girl they called her Isabella Grace, when Mike was told her name it was the closest I have ever seen him to tears, all he could say was 'You named her after mum.' This was slightly annoying as we had also decided on the name Isabella for a girl, thankfully we had some other options.

I had taken the two weeks off before I was due as a just in case, this turned out to be futile if, quite useful. Mike had also booked the two weeks off, this was used to generally help around the house and do as he termed it 'useful but non-essential DIY' this didn't go as well as he planned. All I am saying is that if even Gary notices that the shelves you have put up are a bit wonky then you are in trouble. After the superglue incident I was excused from any DIY based activities, and was sorting the last of the boxes, most of them were filled with books and DVDs but the final two intrigued me, they looked a lot older than the others, opening them was to be a trip down memory lane. The first one contained a video player and my collection of videos that I brought back from uni. I don't know why I kept it, it was so old that everything had a green tinge and it had an annoying habit of mangling my favourite videos.

The final box proved to be the most interesting, in fact I remember packing it. It was filled with important (or so they seemed at the time) bits from school and uni before I moved out of mum and dads' officially, there were naturally all the year group photos, letters we sent each other during the holidays and diaries, but it was the other little bits that brought back the most memories, the video of my final primary school nativity play. I was the angel as even at the age of 10 I was 'imposing', rude. Although I am reminded of it most years as one of the shepherds did fall asleep during our scene so I did appear on You've Been Framed, in fact it was repeated for years, but it was the the packet of photos that was to bring back the most memories, and cause the most uncontrollable laughter.

A loose group of friends from uni had decided to book 2 weeks in a villa in Spain to celebrate finishing our degrees and well it was an eventful time. We found ourselves variously pursued by parasol and deckchair rental men, lost trying to find where we were staying and it goes without saying for a group of Brits abroad, sunburnt. It was a typical photo everyone bright red but in good spirits, the most striking thing was Gary's outfit, he had decided to wear a pink shirt, white jeans, aviator sunglasses and flip flops, he thought he looked cool, and all I can say it was an improvement on the surfer shorts as they never look good on a skinny pale guy. I was looking at that photo when Mike came up behind me.  
"I was going to ask if you want a cup of tea, but more importantly, the guy in the pink shirt isn't who I think it is is it?"  
"As always, yes, and if you are thinking it's Gary the answer is also yes, we spent the entire time trying to talk him out of wearing that but as it was the last night he insisted, it did backfire as he was mistaken for a notorious drug dealer in the area and was only let off when the police realised he didn't speak Spanish."

My due date came and went, it seemed that baby was very happy where they were. Though mum did try to be helpful when she popped into the shop.  
"How was your afternoon?"  
"Traumatic as usual."  
"As usual?"  
"Mum came to see if there had been any progress with the baby, and give me some 'what loosely call' advice, also known as old wives' tales."  
"And they were?"  
"Eating pineapple, eating curry and having sex."  
"That doesn't sound too bad."  
"I'm leaving out her personal experience, clearly the babies in our family like to get comfortable, so let's just say, I now know the events prior to my first appearance in the world."  
"Ah."  
"Can you pass the phone?"  
"Why?"  
"We have a takeaway to order, I don't know about you but I really fancy a curry."  
"I was thinking more along the lines of one of the other pieces of advice." He said suggestively raising his eyebrow.  
"I do think that we have some tinned pineapple."  
"No, that's not what I meant."  
"Ah yes, of course, well we can order the curries, do that, then eat pineapple for dessert, kill three birds with one stone."  
"You can be so romantic sometimes."

He may have taken his time to arrive, but I was reminded of my grandfather, 'Good things come to those who wait.' It was one of his favourite sayings, but he was wrong, perfect things, come to those who wait, I saw more trust and love in those little eyes than I have ever seen, apart from Mike on our wedding day, he gets the award for close but no cigar.

I gazed in wonder at our son, he has his father's eyes, yet the rest of his features were unarguably mine, he was the most perfect thing I have ever seen. Holding in him in my arms made me the most content I had ever been.  
Mike came into the room and was struck by the scene in front of him, me holding our baby, he reached out and took him, though in the bundle he was almost more blanket than baby.  
"Hello, I'm your daddy, I will do everything I can to make your life perfect."

"Mum, I want you to meet your grandson, say hello to Alexander Thomas."  
"Hello you." He reached out to grab her finger. "Oh Miranda I couldn't be happier."

Ce'st Fini

Thanks for the reviews, (and the ones before I accidentally deleted the whole thing instead of the one chapter I meant to) they mean a lot. I don't think I've ever been so grateful for packing at work being so boring it lets my mind wander and of course, thanks to my chief nagger/reviewer Laura, I still don't think it's as good as you say (and I never will) but  
I'm sure there will be something else for you to pester me about soon.


End file.
